Soul Eater? Haruhi and Yui Eater!
by SweetNerdTarts
Summary: Where two girls embark on adventures within the world where weapons and Meisters exist.
1. Chapter 1

Footsteps echoed out into the air as two girls made their way up a long stair case. The sun was breathing irregularly today, as though something were about to happen. Eventually a large school came into view; Death Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA as most people call it. Two girls around the age of 15 stood in front of a black gate that towered over them. They gazed up at the building shading their eyes.

One of them walked forward and touched the cool black metal, and a large creaking sound emitted from the gate as it began to open. She stood back; her long flowing black hair blew along with the wind. Her clear gaze peered into the front of the school, with maroon eyes more chilling than the sight of blood. The girl that stood next to her seemed to be brooding. They were the same height exactly, with the same hair color, only hers was somewhat shorter and more angled around her face. Her eyes looked white with a blackish-blue ring around the iris. She didn't look ahead, only down.

They both took a step forward, their unison so accurate and swift they looked as though they were dolls moving forward by the will of a puppeteers gesture. As they progressed towards the school, a short boy with spiky blue hair exited from the front doors. The lower part of his face was covered by a scarf as if he were cold. He bent his neck to an angle where his eyes were watching the ground. His eyes, brown as the dead autumn leaves, glanced up and took notice to the two girls.

A tall girl ran out the doors behind him in a panicked fashion. Her long black hair was held back in a high pony tail, and her indigo eyes were wide with surprise. She stood behind him and touched his shoulder lightly, and then looked up to where his gaze was fixed upon. She blinked twice and then smiled sweetly, her head cocked slightly to the side as she too noticed them. They walked closer, every step seeming faster than before until they were finally two feet apart from each other. The boy looked as though he were glaring at the two girls until a wide grin broke out across his face.

A few minutes passed before anything was said, but as soon as the boy opened his mouth the quiet was replaced by a boisterous howl.

"YAHOO!" The noise rang out across the empty facade of the school and echoed until it was quiet again. As soon as his sudden outburst died down he repeated himself over and over again until he choked up on his own stupidity. He coughed several times and then spat on the ground. He grinned at the two girls again and then said "So, were you two blinded by my magnificence yet? I'm surprised that your still able to stand after taking in my awesomeness!" He then laughed, his mouth open so wide you would think you could fit an entire fist inside. The girl with long hair shifted her weight to one foot and looked down at him.

"Blinded? Most certainly not, but your obnoxious behavior is definitely enough to deafen someone" She said while smirking as she mockingly tapped her head as though to get the noise out of it. The other girl with shorter hair glanced over at all of them, and she had a bored look in her eyes. She looked at the boy and stepped right in front of him. She looked straight into his eyes and scowled. Then she took a step back and whispered something into the other girls ear. They both smirked and took a step back. They bowed politely and stood as straight as possible.

The one with shorter hair spoke this time. "Pardon us for our earlier statement, but we had just walked a long ways to get here. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Yui, and this girl here-"

"I can introduce myself you fool" she said with a crooked smile. "The name's Haruhi, and it's a pleasure to beat- I mean meet'cha!" Her smile was warm, but her eyes were cold and foreboding. A slight breeze blew through her hair. The way it moved in the wind made her hair look like snakes that partially covered her eyes, giving her a look beyond sinister as her red eyes shone through the gaps. The boy took a step forward and grinned, even wider than before.

"You two must be new here right? Then i challenge you to a duel! Let the might Black-Star test your skills through a bloody battle! Come Tsubaki! Let us show them my radiance that surpasses God! Ahahahaha!" He lifted his head and laughed at the sun. A look of sheer arrogance danced across his eyes, making him look like more of a fool than any other being on the planet. Tsubaki started to protest, but before she could finish the two girls uttered their response in unison.  
>"We except this challenge with pleasure" They purred.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The wind blew harshly, but none of the four kids seemed to notice its bitterness. They stood there, motionless. What jarred them back into reality was a fifth kid walking up to them all. He had white hair that was spiky, but not as much as the short blue-head that had challenged Haruhi and Yui to a fight. He had dull red eyes; they weren't nearly as enticing as Haruhi's. He was slightly taller than Black-Star, and wore a black over shirt that would have hid the orange shirt underneath it had it been buttoned up. The boy must have been laid back though, for his over shirt was not buttoned up and his pants seemed a bit big for him. His black head band failed to keep his bangs out of his eyes.

He seemed to be out of it. His eyes were glued on the ground, and his eyebrows were scrunched as if in thought. When he looked up, he couldn't seem to grasp what he was looking at. He blinked twice and then called out to Black-Star.

"So we have a couple of transfer students huh? I'm Soul a weapon." He said while smiling and surveying the two girls. Then he glanced at Black-Star, who grinned stupidly towards them all. He held out his hand towards Haruhi first who blatantly stared back at him. He continued to hold his hand out towards her and then gave up knowing that she wouldn't be shaking his hand anytime soon. Next he reached out towards Yui instead who returned the gesture and shook his hand. He looked at Tsubaki who shrugged, then turned back towards the two girls.

"So are you two partners?" They nodded once at exactly the same time. Soul shifted uncomfortably. The way the moved was so in sync that they seemed like one person. "Which is the meister and which is the weapon?"

"Yes" They replied, completely confusing the three other people standing around them.

"You both speak in riddles! Come, the great me shall break you out of your shell! Fight me" Black-Star said as he held his hand out. Tsubaki sighed and transformed into two sickles with a long chain that connected the two by the bottom of the handles. He twirled his weapon by the chain twice and then bent his knees into an alert stance with a confident smirk stretched across his face. He jumped back a few feet and waited for Yui and Haruhi to transform. The girls looked at each other and smirked. The smirk wasn't like Black-Star's though. It was a cold, sinister smirk that chilled the blood of their enemies.

"Do you want to go first Yui?" Haruhi asked as she slipped her hand into her partner's.

"No, I always go first. How about we switch things up this time?"

"That's fine by me!" Haruhi's physical appearance began to shimmer until the only thing you saw of her was a black flame engulfing Yui's hand. When the fire subsided you could see a long silver handle that seemed to be stretching out of Yui's closed fist. The end grew until it touched the floor and reached a few feet above her head. A long elongated blade grew from the end of the shaft that was touching the ground. The tip curved into the shape of a crescent moon, transforming into a black flaming scythe. Yui twirled the weapon until the blade was facing the sun and tapped the shaft onto the gravel. Black-Star smiled eerily.

"So Haruhi was the weapon!" He had a triumphant look in his eyes, as though finding out this bit of information had just won him the battle.

"Your ignorance will cost you dearly if you fail to pay attention" Yui replied, her eyes fixed on the blade of Haruhi's scythe. She threw her weapon high into the air and moved so fast that it seemed she had vanished. Yui then appeared behind Black-Star and jabbed at his neck with her fingers tight and close together. He saw this coming though, and dodged with agility. Yui jumped into the air and caught her weapon and quickly thrust it at her opponent, forcing him to dash to the side as the blade of the scythe stuck sunk into a tree. Yui grabbed hold of the shaft and pulled it out without a hitch and quickly fell onto the grass as the sickle flew over her head. The chain above her stalled her from getting up right away, but a thought quickly flashed into her head as she ran around. She circled Black-Star with a speed that he was unable to keep up with with his eyes. She glanced down at the blade and nodded.

Yui looked at Black-Star and saw him with his eyes closed. He was most likely concentrating; trying to sense their presence at a specific place at a specific moment. If he succeeded, he would most likely not hesitate to make his advance. Yui stopped suddenly in her tracks and changed her path directly towards Black-Star. He looked a bit confused at her actions and held the sickles up in front of his chest in a common defense stance. Then, right before Black-Star had the chance to defend himself from the obvious oncoming attack, Yui swung down and let go of the scythe, leaped up, and jumped off of the bottom end of the shaft, making her soar into the air. Black-Star looked up to face her, but could only see her silhouette since she was right in front of the sun. He squinted, trying to shield his eyes from the brightness and looked down at the ground, only to see Haruhi's smiling face looking up at him. She crouched down and swung her leg around, hitting the back of his knees and tripping him.

Haruhi started laughing. She mouthed the words "My turn now", which confused him. He fell to the ground and landed on his back with a painful thud. He rubbed the back of his head and grimaced. His snapped wide open and he quickly got to his feet and looked around. He was serious now. They were harder than he expected, and he couldn't find where they had disappeared to. He turned around and saw something that confused him even more. On top of the black porcelain gates stood Haruhi, in the shape of a human, and an unfamiliar halberd. The halberd was long and silver and seemed to have a white glow emitting from it.

"Wait ... Don't tell me ... You're-" He started to say before Haruhi cut him off.

She shook her head, flipped her hair back and pointed at him. "That is right you stupid child. We're each other's weapons and meisters; the absolute partners!" She looked down at him from where she stood and smirked; her eyes so blood chilling and so mysterious that Black-Star could not move from where he was standing. The sun's light reflected off of the halberd and into his eyes, so he backed up and closed them. The ground before him seemed to explode as Haruhi jumped down from the gate and landed two feet away from him. The gravel broke apart and cracked as she lands on the ground with the halberd in hand.

Haruhi grinned at the sight of the destruction she was causing. She looked up into Black-Stars eyes and stopped smiling all of a sudden. She stared at him with a gaze so intense that he couldn't help but look back at her. Her red eyes seemed to shine and glow and everything around them darkened. It was almost as if he was in a trance, and then next thing he knew Haruhi had somehow gotten behind him and thrust the shaft of the halberd into his back. He went flying until he crashed into the stairs of the school.

He laid there for a few seconds and then blinked a few times. He jumped up and was about to look around when blades appeared in front of and behind his neck. Yui held up her hand which was now the only part of her body that remained transformed. It was the blade of her halberd and she held it in front of Black-Star, just barely touching the nape of his neck. Black-Star could tell that is was Haruhi who was behind him, for her blade touched the skin that covered his spinal cord. They looked at him in unison and said three words that were filled with contempt.


End file.
